Uma nova entrevista
by Magalud
Summary: A BBC faz uma nova entrevista, inacreditavelmente


Nome da fic: Uma nova entrevista  
Autor: Magalud  
Email: magalud@yahoo.com  
Shipper: Nenhum.  
Censura: G  
Gênero: Humor.  
Spoilers: Spoilers para o Livro 5, como sempre. Eu avisei.  
Beta: Thá, que vai ganhar uniformezinho de Super-Beta  
Sinopse: A BBC faz uma nova entrevista, inacreditavelmente.  


Uma nova entrevista

DAVID GILLIGAN: Muito boa noite a todos os que nos estão ouvindo. Aqui é David Gilligan, com mais um Papo Aberto, hoje voltando a trazer uma convidada muito especial: a insuperável autora J.K. Rowling. Obrigada por vir ao nosso programa mais uma vez.

J.K. ROWLING _(de cara fechada)_**: **Boa noite, David. Voltei só porque meu agente me convenceu a não ignorar a BBC. Mas se houver qualquer surpresa...

GILLIGAN _(enrubescendo)_**:** Er, bem, senhora, para falar a verdade...

ROWLING _(interrompendo, irritada)_: O QUÊ?! Eu não acredito nisso! Vocês têm o quê na cabeça? Aquilo que o gato enterra?

GILLIGAN: Tenha calma, Sra. Rowling. Lembre-se que foi o produtor que escolheu, não eu. Ele insiste –

ROWLING: Pois podia ter sido a rainha Elizabeth em pessoa! Para mim, chega! Eu vou agora mesmo ao meu advogado! Vocês vão se arrepender amargamente! _(_**ROWLING**_ joga os fones longe e chuta uma lata de lixo, afastando-se do microfone)_ Nunca fui tão ultrajada por um bando de salafrários, ignóbeis, celerados...

(**ROWLING** _deixa os estúdios aos palavrões_. **GILLIGAN** _seca o suor do rosto com um lenço e volta-se para o microfone)_

GILLIGAN: Lamentamos o ocorrido, ouvintes, e vamos tentar trazer a renomada autora quando ela estiver mais calma. (_Do lado de fora do estúdio, _**ROWLING**_ começa a fazer gestos rudes)_ Er, pensando bem, por que não trazemos logo o nosso convidado mais do que especial? Ouvintes, é com prazer que eu recebo Draco Malfoy, o bad boy de Sonserina!

(_Entra_ **DRACO MALFOY **_com _**CRABBE**_ e _**GOYLE**_. Os gorilas sentam do lado dele e _**GILLIGAN**_ os olha, desconfiado)_

DRACO MALFOY _(com um sorrisinho cínico)_**: **Olá, trouxas.

GILLIGAN: Bem-vindo ao nosso programa, Draco. Tínhamos planejado inicialmente um bate-papo com a autora J.K. Rowling, mas infelizmente ela não estava passando bem...

DRACO: Corta o papo pra boi dormir que eu vi tudo. A mulher deu um ataque e se mandou. Cara, você tá mal na parada!

GILLIGAN: Mas vamos falar de você, Draco. O que você acha –

DRACO _(interrompendo_): Era com ela que eu tinha que falar! Aquela mocréia trouxa! Ela tinha algumas explicações a me dar!

GILLIGAN: Tais como?

DRACO: Por que ela fez de mim um vilão? Olha só para mim: charmoso, rico, bonito, gostoso, de família tradicional, pais pra lá de elegantes...

GILLIGAN _(irônico)_**: **Podemos incluir também modesto...

DRACO (_com bico_): Isso também. Eu tinha tudo para ser o personagem mais importante dessa história! E quem ela põe de protagonista? O Garoto-Cicatriz Potter! Santo Potter! Por que ele e não eu?

GILLIGAN: Veja pelo lado bom: você não é órfão, não cresceu com trouxas que te odiavam, não é perseguido por Você-Sabe-Quem...

DRACO: Mas todo mundo me odeia! Criancinhas me encontram na rua e saem correndo de medo! E ainda por cima tem grande chance de eu terminar do lado mau, e este lado deve perder! Não entende? Eu odeio perder! Perder é coisa que Crabbe e Goyle entendem. _(_**CRABBE**_ e _**GOYLE**_ se olham sem entender o que o chefe está dizendo) _Hum, retiro o que disse: eles não entendem nada.

GILLIGAN: Rowling disse numa entrevista que você é o contraponto para Harry: ela precisava de alguém valentão e malvado, assim como ela criou os gêmeos Weasley para serem os palhaços da turma, e Cho Chang para ser a gatinha burra e bonita.

DRACO: Mas eu não sou tão malvado. Mamãe me adora. Vai falar com ela. Ela me manda docinhos e tudo!

GILLIGAN: Dificilmente ela conta, Draco.

DRACO: Mas todo mundo gosta de um chamego, será que essa Rowling não sabe disso? Você viu as mocréias que ela botou em Sonserina? Emília é uma baranga, e a tal Pansy, então? Eu tô praticamente casado com aquele dragão – sabe como são famílias puro-sangue... ah! O que você saberia sobre isso? Você é trouxa!

GILLIGAN: Bom, Draco, na verdade, você está sendo injusto com Rowling. Ela aprovou um ator para fazer seu papel que simplesmente tem arrasado os corações. Você deve muito a Tom.

DRACO (ofendido): Por Merlin! Como puderam fazer isso comigo? Colocar alguém com um nome desses? Se isso não é nome de trouxa pobre, eu não sei o que é! Ah, minto. Sei, sim: Harry! Ahahahahahahahahahaha!

(**DRACO**_ ri gostosamente da própria piada _**CRABBE**_ e _**GOYLE**_ também riem, mesmo sem entender. Com um gesto irado, _**DRACO**_ ordena que parem e eles voltam a ter expressões vazias)_

GILLIGAN: Mas Draco, talvez você não saiba que depois do filme, muitas meninas agora são suas fãs, e acham você um galã mais bonito que o Potter.

DRACO (_interessado_): Verdade?

GILLIGAN: Juro pela alma do meu produtor entregue a um dementador. Mais do que isso: elas querem que você encontre um verdadeiro amor em Hogwarts. Elas escrevem histórias com suas namoradas – e muitas delas são do lado do bem.

DRACO: É? A Rowling tá vendo isso?

GILLIGAN: Bom, tem um probleminha de direitos autorais que impede que a Rowling leia essas histórias. Mas você deveria tentar. Há alguns pares muito populares: Draco/Gina, Draco/Hermione, até Draco/Luna...

DRACO: O quê?! Eu com a Sabe-Tudo Sangue-Ruim Granger? De onde tiraram isso? Ou pior ainda, a pobretona da Weasley! Eu pensei que ela fosse apaixonada pelo Garoto-Cicatriz!

GILLIGAN: Lembre-se de que ela já esqueceu o Harry no livro 5. Ela já superou a atração pelo herói e hoje vê o Harry como ele realmente é!

DRACO: É! Um mala, isso que ele é! Mas por que eu iria sequer olhar parta a pobretona?

GILLIGAN: Mas Draco, dá uma segunda olhada nela. Ela não é exatamente feia. Compare com a Pansy...

Draco _(relutante):_ Bom, os dentes dela são bons. E as sardas até que dão um charme, com o cabelo vermelho voando... Até que ela é jeitosinha, mesmo... sem contar que o Weasley teria um ataque se soubesse! Ia ser engraçado!

Gilligan: Viu o que eu disse? Você já está começando a admitir!

DRACO: E até a Granger, se ficar de boca fechada, pode ser engraçadinha... hum, começo a ver as possibilidades...

GILLIGAN (_triunfante_): Viu? Sem contar que tem também o apelo do proibido, vocês namorando escondido, dando escapadinhas românticas na torre de astronomia...

DRACO: Eu vou gostar disso... Mas nada de apelidos como Draquinho, Drakie, e essas indignidades. Se alguma delas vier com essa melação para cima de mim, vai levar um Avada!

GILLIGAN: Não precisa chegar a tanto. Acho isso perfeitamente negociável.

DRACO: Sem contar que isso aumenta as minhas chances de escapar do lado das Trevas e lutar ao lado dos bonzinhos! Sabe que eu estive pensando muito nisso ultimamente e...

(Abre-se a porta do estúdio com um grande ruído e uma figura imponente, de capas elegantes e bengala com cabo de prata, aperta os olhos diante da cena.** DRACO **_fica ainda mais branco do que já é,_** CRABBE **_e_** GOYLE** _se encolhem, assustados_. **GILLIGAN** _aperta o botão para chamar a segurança)_

DRACO: Pai!

(**LÚCIO MALFOY** _ergue uma sobrancelha e dá um sorriso que faz todos estremecerem.)_

LÚCIO: Draco, meu filho e herdeiro. Que satisfação em vê-lo com um... trouxa.

DRACO: Pai, o que está fazendo fora de Azkaban?

LÚCIO: Tentando evitar que você enlameie o nome de nossa família.

(DRACO _engole em seco_**. GILLIGAN **_parece se recuperar do choque)_

GILLIGAN: Sr. Malfoy! Que honra tê-lo em nosso programa, eu lament –

(LÚCIO _lança um olhar tão ameaçador para_** GILLIGAN **_que o cala_**. LÚCIO **_saca a varinha de dentro da bengala e aponta para_** GILLIGAN**)

LÚCIO: Para trás, trouxa, ou não restará nem um grão de você!

DRACO _(cada vez mais pálido_): Pai, o senhor acabou de sair de Azkaban! Quer voltar para lá agora mesmo?

LÚCIO: Não, claro que não. Sua mãe me mataria, e acredite, ninguém quer ver sua mãe irritada. (**LÚCIO** _guarda a varinha_ e **GILLIGAN** _volta a respirar)_ Mas tudo indica que você quer que eu te interne no St. Mungo!

DRACO: Pai!

LÚCIO: Eu estou estupefato com o que ouvi. Você falou em efetivamente deixar as fileiras do nosso Lord.

DRACO: Eu só não quero morrer tão jovem...

LÚCIO: Não é o que parece. O que você acha que sua mãe vai dizer quando souber dessa história?

DRACO _(tentando confrontar o pai):_ Mamãe me ama. Ela vai entender!

LÚCIO: Quero ver o amor dela quando eu contar que você tem planos de namorar uma Weasley... ou pior ainda, uma sangue-ruim.

DRACO (_desesperando-se_): Não vai contar a ela!... Não pode!! Ela vai me escalpelar! **LÚCIO**: Bom, acho que eu posso esquecer que ouvi essas sandices que você pronunciou... Mas vou querer algo em troca.

DRACO: Qualquer coisa! Qualquer coisa!

LÚCIO: Você vai parar de ficar se enrolando feito uma bobina e vai entrar no programa de comensais da morte júnior.

DRACO: Mas pai!

LÚCIO: Ou isso ou enfrenta a ira de Narcisa. Como sou um pai moderno e liberal, deixo a escolha livre para você.

DRACO (_derrotado_**):** Está bem, pai.

LÚCIO _(com seu melhor sorriso falso):_ Que alegria. Mas agora é melhor irmos para casa: sua mãe está fazendo uma festinha para comemorar minha saída. Todos os nossos amigos estarão lá. Er... menos os que ainda estão em Azkaban. Então, não quer ver a tia Belatriz?

DRACO _(deprimido):_ Sim, pai.

LÚCIO: Anime-se, meu filho. Se você for bonzinho, eu prometo raptar uma dessas trouxas que acha você lindo e dá-la da presente para você torturar o quanto quiser.

DRACO _(mais animadinho_)**:** Obrigado, papai. Valeu mesmo.

LÚCIO: Agora diga adeus ao seu amigo trouxa que eu estou com a vassoura estacionada em fila dupla.

DRACO: Tchau, trouxa!

(**DRACO** _sai rapidamente do estúdio, com sua entourage: _**LÚCIO**_ fazendo as capas voarem dramaticamente, _**CRABBE**_ e _**GOYLE**_ correndo desengonçadamente atrás)_

GILLIGAN (_pálido e trêmulo_): Bem, ouvintes, esse foi Draco Malfoy e seu pai, Lúcio, que nos deu um belo sust- quer dizer, presente-surpresa, da estimada família Malfoy. Esperamos que tenham apreciado nosso programa e sintonizem na semana que vem, quando teremos mais um Papo Aberto! Boa noite a todos!

GILLIGAN (_fora do ar e suspirando_): Eu ainda morro disso...

Fim

Voltar


End file.
